<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Prompts by CryptTheCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086796">Dream SMP Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid'>CryptTheCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity Angst, Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Fallen Angel Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Ghost Floris | Fundy, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, M/M, Polyamory, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Floris | Fundy, Villain Floris | Fundy, death to the simps, so whipped he died</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have random prompts I'll never write, have at it.</p><p>I dont do requests sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy/GeorgeNotFound/5up, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
<p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9">
<p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>AU where Technoblade and Wilbur are closer than we see in canon, and Technoblade turns to where he last saw his big brother only to find his father leaning over his corpse holding a bloody sword.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD">
<p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA">
<p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g">
<p></p><div>
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All of these prompts are ones I've made up in the Dream SMP Fanworks server!</p><p>Its for shippers, apologists, and salters of all kinds as long as you can recognize its all just role play! (Also no shipping minors)</p><p>https://discord.gg/xXMGv5Kncr</p><p>Feel free to stop by :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was an angel but he fell inlove with a human king and his guard (George and Fundy cuz I like the ship) so he was turned into a demon for his 'sins'. He learns that the whole kingdom was punished for not worshiping the 'big god' (they worshiped Dream instead because a prophet said he made a great sacrifice to keep them safe)</p><p>He is assigned to be their tormentor. The punishment is they are reincarnated in a barren world with few kingdoms (Minecraft lol) and Dream ha to a. Kill them all b. drive them all insane or c. find a way to <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">force them to kill themselves/eachother</span></span> for 40 lifespans (3160 years). The SMP is the 38th lifespan, and Dream is slowly breking because these people praying to him were the reason he didn't die when his wings were ripped from his body.</p><p>He starts trying to go easy on them, but one of the higher-ups yell at him in the woods. None of them knew Punz and Sam were watching from afar</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo gets bone marrow issues and needs a donor, but his dad (Schlatt) doesn't have the money to both get his surgery, convince a donor, pay rent, AND feed them both. So he goes to the doctor to discuss maybe a loan or trust fund, and a man who knows the doctor walks in He's a trillionare and he hosts games the winners of which receive large sums of money (I'm talking millions here). He offers Schlatt an option, play in the game and have a chance to win a free donor and enough money to raise as many kids as he want <em>and</em> be able to sent Tubbo to college without any depts while still having enough money for himself to live a modest life. Schlatt agrees, he has always been good at games so this will be an easy way to earn money. There are 6 other people there, A vegan who's only personality trait is how vegan she is, A professional gambler, Some goth, A paralyzed grandmother, a war vet, and two decently nice guys. All of them have selfish reasons to be there other than the war vet, the nice dudes, and the grandma. Schlatt doesn't care enough to introduce himself and sits at the table after handing over his phone. Then they all learn the only way to get the prize money is to survive the next 3 hours, in which they will be forced to partake in death games, where they will have to hurt themselves or eachother</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream acts the way he acts because its how his parents behaved, he thinks its how you show love to one another. That kissing someone else is how you show love to your spouse, that taking peoples stuff/trashing their house is how brothers behave, and that fighting is the only way to show affection to people you feel genuine care for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU Where the Mask Dream wears is actually a parasite that can control his actions and the real Dream is actually in a coma like state, no one notices because the mask is moving his body and talking for him. They only finally discover it when Tommy rips off the mask during the finale</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>All the disks used to belong to someone from Dream's past, the ones that Tommy has belonged to his mother and sister (who are both dead) which is why he wants them so much.</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Tommy <em>knows this</em> because Karl (who is a time traveler) mentioned it offhandedly because he got to meet little bby Dream just after his clan was killed. Tommy wants to be able to manipulate the admin into giving him power while also looking like the victim</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>All admins are doomed to become corrupt, Dream has extreme shifts in moods (hanging out and being buddy buddy with Tommy to outright burning all his shit) because he's trying to fight it, it was easier when he had George and Fundy to stupport him but they had a falling out and he's slowly loosing it</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Quackity keeps seeing Schlatt's ghost everywhere and is loosing it, which is why he's doing the things he is. Karl and Sapnap have no clue what is happening until Quackity finally snaps and starts yelling at air, and tries to <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">off himself</span></span> with his sword before they can pull it from him</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Wilbur and Dream are childhood bestfriends and they also had compasses pointing to eachother but thanks to Dream's admin powers they also worked in the end and nether. Ghostbur still carries his around because he died with it, but it is fairly rusty and its cracked because in a fit of rage he threw it at a wall. Dream still had his and it was in perfect condition, until Tommy made him put all his stuff in the hole and blew it up, leaving him without the most important thing he owned.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g reactionMe-wv5HKu">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>After everything he has been through ( his dad's death, schlatt, the wedding, ect) Fundy <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">kills himself</span></span>, he comes back as a ghost but only Dream can see him, because he was the only one who noticed he was gone</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have finally realized I can compile smaller ideas into one chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream isnt real, its a Dreamon who took DreamXD's place (DreamXD is the real Dream) He was in the equivalent to spectator mode and could only watch in slient horror as not only his friends were tormented by this demon, but none of them noticed that wasn't the real him</p><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Wilbur never actually was in a relationship with Sally, Schlatt was actually married to her. And they found a 2 yo Fundy on the side of the road when Sally was about to have Tubbo. After he was born Wilbur - in a fit of rage that schlatt got the girl he wanted - killed sally and took Tubbo and Fundy, which is why Schlatt ruins his life</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <hr/>
            <p> Techno, Wilbur, Schlatt, and Dream all being childhood friends and fucking with everyone. Everything they've done was just them pranking the server up until the election because all of them (sans techno) got infected by the egg and they bullied and guilt-tripped Techno into helping them<br/><br/></p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <hr/>
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>When Schlatt notices people starting to have doubts about him he starts doing better things for Manburg and pretending to be nicer (ei, comforting Fundy abut WIlbur beinc condescending and demeaning, Tubbo about his argument with Tommy, and being a good husband to Quackity) and accidentally becomes the goodguy</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                  <p> </p>
                                </div>
                                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                  <hr/>
                                </div>
                                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                        <p>When Quackity ate Schlatts heart he became semi possessed by him, by that I mean Schlatt shows up in reflective surfaces instead of Quackity's reflection. He's not hurting or manipulating Quackity tho, he's just giving the man therapy because he's not having a great time rn.</p>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                    <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                            <p> </p>
                                          </div>
                                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                            <hr/>
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                                  <p>Fundy reveals himself to be on Dream's side since day one, and breaks him out of the prison. There is no plot I just want evil husbands</p>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                              <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                                                <p></p>
                                                <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                                                  <p></p>
                                                  <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                                                    <p></p>
                                                    <div>
                                                      <p></p>
                                                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                                                        <p> </p>
                                                      </div>
                                                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                                                        <hr/>
                                                        <p></p>
                                                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                                          <p></p>
                                                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                                            <p><br/>Fundy and Tubbo are given the chance to see their parents again (Fundy is Sally and Wilbur, while Tubbo wants Schatt) But there was an unforseen side effect. All three of the ghosts share a body, it can morf into the person speaking but its still rather confusing for everyone. Right when they get the hang of everything they notice odd things, the trio accidentally calling Dream 'son', black out moments that none of them could remember, ect, until they realize something. They arent the only ones in the body, Dream's dad is also there with them</p>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                          <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div>
                                                            <p></p>
                                                            <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                                                            <p> </p>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                            </div>
                                                          </div>
                                                        </div>
                                                      </div>
                                                    </div>
                                                  </div>
                                                </div>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>There are several different Dreams. Very subtle things about them are different and the only glaring difference is how they react to certain people, one of them adores Sapnap and George, one will follow Fundy and Puffy around for hours like a lost duckling just to listen to them talk, another will be to busy attempting to demolish the egg and wont speak with anyone, the fourth loves to bully Tommy like a brother would and constantly cracks jokes, the other manipulates and lies in every sentence. None of them are aware of one anothers existence, it would be best to keep it that way.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <hr/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Bad is a demon, not a dreamon but they're cousins, and he's very powerful. But he was also fairly lonely, so he took some diamonds from his stash and made a small statue. It was humanoid other than its blue color and it was shaped to fit the apperance of a 20 year old human male. He accidentally brought it to life when he was crying and only noticed when he started to attempt to cheer him up. Bad later named him Skeppy. Bad carries Skeppy around in his pockets and they're very wholesome.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <hr/>
                        <p>George confronts Dream about why he took his throne. "George, your aware Ranboo and Tommy burnt your house down right? It caused a ton of damage and almost all your stuff was ruined. Can you imagine what would've happened if you had been <em>inside</em> the house when it went up in flames? I'm a possessive person Gogy, I'm seen as over bearing when I protect people I care about, so if keeping you powerless keeps you safe? You will have no power to speak of."</p>
                        <hr/>
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>Dream died of hypothermia when running away from the SMP, Ghostbur found him and - due to the fact he died in a warmer climate - keeps him warm while they try to find his body</p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                          <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                                <p></p>
                                <div>
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                                    <hr/>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                          <p>Crack idea where Punz and Dream are ex's and Punz is only helping Dream because he wants his favorite hoodie back</p>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                      <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                                          <p></p>
                                          <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                                            <p></p>
                                            <div>
                                              <p></p>
                                              <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                                                <hr/>
                                                <p> </p>
                                              </div>
                                            </div>
                                          </div>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare is a thing (yaaaaay) and he possesses Dream so he's kind of like a dreamon. The gang kinda find out about him via Dream's diary and they learn that removing the mask releases his hold over dream. So they go to the prison and Fundy, George, and Sap are really excited because this means they were right the whole time in saying 'thats not my dream' and their boyfriend (listen I like polyships ok?) <em>isnt</em> the monster everyone says he is. BUT they didn't read the journal all the way through so they dont know one huge detail. When they get to his cell and pull the mask off him he starts to shake and sob, before calling out to Nightmare, who appears to teleport to them instantly, completely ignoring the fact that you cant teleport in the prison, and takes Dream to god-knows-where. They read through the journal to try and find out why he did this and learn a startling secret, Dream and Nightmare have known one-another since the age of 9 - even longer than Sap and Dream have known one another - and Nightmare has <em>mainly</em> been in control minus manhunts and a few other silly moments, and even then Nightmare still would monitor what Dream said during these times. Dream had become co-dependent on Nightmare, despite hating his guts, Dream still <em>needed</em> nightmare to function correctly. The only way to separate them for good would be an extremely complex ritual and even then Dream would have to re-learn how to do basic things again (ie, build, fight, and cook).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin is teleported to the canon smp due to a weird time hiccup. He instantly recognizes Karl and refuses to leave his side, Karl is very vague to his friends how he knows this small lost child but they do know that he's from Karl's past. After a few weeks Robin grows homesick, he wants to see his dad's again (the fics where Catt and Cornelius adopt him are so cute) and starts asking Karl to take him to them. But Karl cant because he's not supposed to be in that timeline. During this time Dream is released from prison after they all realized how inhumane it was (it was remade into a valuables vault)</p><p>When Robin see's him he lights up and starts calling out to Cornelius. Everyone who know's Cornelius is Robin's supposed dad is very confused, did Dream have a child and they didn't know about it? (yes it is immortal Dream AU)</p><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><br/>Fic where toddler Tommy runs away from home because Philza only pays attention to Wilbur and Techno. He runs into Sam, Puz, Skeppy, and Bad (along with pre-teen Dream and Sapnap) who promptly call dibs on him. Cue family shenanigans, the sub-plot is after a few weeks Philza <em>finally</em> notices Tommy is gone, by that point he's already far away but Phil doesn't know that. Flash forward a few years Sapnap, George, and Dream take Tommy to a restaurant where Wilbur, Sally, Fundy, Philza, and Techno are celebrating Fundy's 21st birthday. Fundy notices the pretty boys next to them and strikes up a conversation. Tommy introduces himself and Philza has the mental equivalent of having someone shoot his heart because he had convinced himself the next time he saw Tommy would be him saving his son from the streets, not him finding his son surrounded by 3 strangers who he seems thick as thieves with.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>Fic where Techno and Phil were constantly out of the house because of Techno's fencing tournaments and Phils <s>(favoritism)</s> work trips, so Wilbur basically raised Tommy starting when he was 16 (techno was like 9 or some shit and Tommy was about 3). Cute and stress ensues until oneday when he's about 7 Tommy calls Wilbur dad, Wilbur is pretty ok with this seeing as he's practically a dad to several peopl (lol tiny dream team that he baby sits when skeppy and Bad are on date night, who are about 8) and has a kid of his own (Fundy was born a few months before he starts raising Tommy cuz he got drunk with schlatt at a party and shit spiraled). He allows Tommy to call him dad for <em>years</em> and never corrects him, and Phil and Techno never realize because they re hardly around, until oneday they <em>are</em> home and someone asks to see Tommy's dad and he calls upstairs instead of addressing Philza who's on the couch. Wilbur comes down and talks with the guy from Tommy's school and goes into the kitchen to check on the food, leaving Philza to realize he just lost his youngest son to his eldest.</p></div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>(Ps, yes Techno <em>immediately</em> jumps on the bandwagon and starts calling Wilbur dad aswell)</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schlatt is being impersonated by some wack demon who wanted to ruin L'manberg. They only find out the <em>real</em> schlatt (the one Ghostbur remembers because I dont think he would consider anything 'schlatt' did happy memorie material) is alive and well in another city when Quackity goes nuts and summons 'schlatt', who laughs at him, calls them all fools for believing him, and chucks a compass leading to the <em>real</em> Schlatt at Quackity's head.</p><p>When they reach their destination they stumble across a ram hybrid with <em>white</em> hair sleeping in a hammock, he wakes up and is a bit confused about the 20+ people aiming weapons at him, but the second he see's ghostbur he starts freaking out, asking him what happened and attempting to grab at his arms to pull him closer so he could see.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Schlatt leads them inside, they explain what happened and who they are. Schlatt apologizes to Quackity and Tubbo for what the demon did and grabbed his shotgun because he cant kill a demon but fuck it he's gonna try.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Wilbur is actually Tommy <em>and</em> Fundy's Dad, but Philza took Tommy away from him because he thought Wilbur was irresponsible, he didn't take Fundy because he didn't know Fundy existed because Wilbur was at the doctors with him when Philza came. Thats why Wilbur acts so differently around Tommy then Fundy, he's had a lot of time with Fundy but he's trying to make up 14 years apart with Tommy.(edited)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <hr/>
          <p></p>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p></p>
            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
              <p></p>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p>Bad has a sword 'blessed' (read: cursed) by the egg. If you get stabbed with it you have to listen to the egg or you will slowly start to die. Quackity gets stabbed when he refused to join the eggpire, and he ran to the others. Bad and Ant went on their little rant about how they must 'obey the egg' and that shit until Quackity - in a fit of rage - yells 'fuck your egg', grabbs the sword, and shatters it against the community nether portal, before doubling down in pain, the egg has decided he's not worth being kept alive.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                <p></p>
                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <hr/>
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                          <p>AU where Tommy is the manipulator, Dream didn't exile him he ran away and Dream went to look for him and that stuff. In the prison Tommy visit daily to remind Dream of what 'he did' until Dream believes it, he doesn't knoow why he did it but Tommy is so insistent so he must be telling the truth. He takes it upon himself to 'punish' himself for the things he cant remember, via burning his fingers off for every 'sin'.</p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                          <p> </p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                          <hr/>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                <p>A Zombie apocalypse breaks out, Dream and Fundy are 100% horror nerds so they understand enough to set up a moderate base and protection but one day on a scavenging hunt Fundy trips and Dream has to keep running or the zombie behind them will get him, Fundy convinces Dream to leave him behind so Dream sprints back to the base. Two years go by and most of the citizens have set up bases or have perished by now, Dream has taken in everyone on the smp and they live in his (expanded) base. One day on a scouting mission Dream, Sapnap, and George are being chased by zombies and dont notice the other being slowly picking the undead off until they only have one pursuer. Zombie Fundy follows them to the base without anyone noticing him and walks right in because he died with a set of keys. He proceeds to wander right into the middle of the meeting between the colony and sit down next to Dream, completely ignoring the shocked stares and drawn weapons of the others.</p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                    <p> </p>
                                  </div>
                                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                    <hr/>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                                      <p></p>
                                      <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                                        <p></p>
                                        <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                          <p>Summoners war AU where Fundy was a monster that came out defective but Wilbur kept him anyway because he was the last thing Sally summoned and she really liked that his gender was different from all the others of his kind (I was kind of thinking of a beast rider, all of which are female) so he grows up and learns to be a summoner aswell and he tries to summon a legendary but the scroll he used was cursed so he got Blob Dream instead. Fundy doesn't understand that this isn't normal so he just keeps leveling up Dream until shenanigans happen and he gets fused with an Elven Archer.</p>
                                        </div>
                                      </div>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>AU where half of dream smp are ballet dancers and the other half are street dancers, the whole plot is just them all fucking around in dance battles and romeo an juliete style romances </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
    <p></p>
    <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
      <p></p>
      <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
        <p></p>
        <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
          <hr/>
          <p></p>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p></p>
            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
              <p></p>
              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                <p>Fic where Ghostbur admits he doesn't remember Fundy's deadname and that one of his clearest memories (the clearer the memory the happier it was) was Fundy coming out to him and Alivebur getting him a binder and helping him cut his hair.</p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="container-1ov-mD">
              <p></p>
              <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="reactionCount-2mvXRV">
                          <p> </p>
                        </div>
                        <div class="reactionCount-2mvXRV">
                          <hr/>
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                <p>AU where the ghost of Sally is trying to set Fundy up on a date and also get Wilbur out of his sad box, she's dead and a better matchmaker than everyone on the server, a queen.</p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                                    <hr/>
                                    <p>After killing Tommy Dream starts to laugh, which turns to sobs, 'Hey we played your game, c'mon, wake up, this isn't funny anymore, I dont want to play anymore, wake up, hey, tommy, tommy, wake up, this isn't funny anymore, if you dont wake up I wont play with you anymore.' the guards were watching from the cameras and someone finally goes to Puffy to ask a bit about Dream and they learn he was 15 the whole time, he was sheltered as a child and didn't understand everything wasn't some elaborate game they were all playing.</p>
                                    <hr/>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
                <div class="reactionBtn-3N03Zj">
                  <p>AU where Tommy was drafted for a war when he was 15 and went MIA, he returns and keeps trying to talk to his old friends but everyone things he's a ghost and doesn't let him get close enough to prove it. They all follow him around at a distance until he finds quackity who reacts the same way he did in canon ('Halloween was a long time ago, dressing up as a dead child is disgusting' and all that) until Tommy get close enough to land a hit on him. Quackity pauses, and looks at Tommy. Before bursting into tears and wrapping his arms around him (fuck yea momma quackity).</p>
                </div>
                <div class="reactionBtn-3N03Zj">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="reactionBtn-3N03Zj">
                  <hr/>
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
              <p></p>
              <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                <p></p>
                <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                  <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like the monster legends game that has a Dream monster in it so I made a ✨ backstory ✨ for it</p><p>Dream and Techno were having a friendly duel when an insane Quackity (using a magical book Schlatt owned) cursed Dream, turning him into these weird fragments of magic and banishing the fragments to another world.</p><p>The fragments land in the monster legends world and get infused in a rockilla egg turning it into the Dream egg we see ingame. A summoner finds it and raises it and never figures out anything is wrong with the monster. Eventually that summoner dies and their monsters are all given to his granddaughter who is a fairly famous trainer. </p><p>She figures out there is something wrong with her most prized monster. So she goes to the lab and takes some of his cells to duplicate him for testing.</p><p>She figures out he used to be human and reverse engineers her way into turning him back into himself. But she also uses the cells from earlier to remake his monster form because its hella badass.</p><p>She just kinda keeps Dream and teaches him to be a trainer with her wife so yea Dream has badass lesbian mom's now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I was watching 'REC 3' and I just kinda had a 'hey what If I shoved my favorite characters in this' moment and it was awesome.</p><p>So Fundy and Dream are getting married, Fundy keeps trying to tell Dream something but they keep getting interrupted by last minute planning and what-not. (Dream 100% wore the wedding dress because its canon)</p><p>They say their vows and go to cut the cake, when a party guest starts puking up blood everywhere and bites his wife's neck in half, starting the demon/zombie like infection to start.</p><p>Fundy and Dream get separated and hide in different locations, Fundy is dragged to the kitchen and Dream is pulled into a location we dont know until later. Dream is with Sapnap and George (his best men) and a few other party guests, Sapnap makes a comment expressing relief that Quackity and Karl couldn't get off work for the wedding as they attempt to open the grate on the floor with a multi tool, but it falls into the tunnels below.</p><p>They eventually escape and find themselves in the church part of the venue, that the zombie-demons cannot enter (this is because the whole thing was caused by a possessed girl, this is explained more in-depth in the first two movies) There are several other guests hiding in the church but none of them are Fundy, Eret, or Niki (who were his best 'men') Wilbur, Schlatt, Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo are there though and they're pulling everyone they see (who's still alive) into the church as they pass. </p><p>While they're there the speakers kick on, Fundy is there and he is in the announcement room. Hoping that Dream is infact still alive he tells him what he'd been trying to say the whole day, he was expecting.</p><p>Re-Encouraged by Fundy's apparent survival and pregnancy Dream and George steal some holy armor and sneak out to go find him, leaving Sapnap behind to protect the others and to call out for all the kids that were at the wedding.</p><p>George and Dream sneak around to get to the announcement room, not noticing Fundy slipping out of the window to the floor below it to get to Eret and Niki, who are trying their damndest to make sure Fundy and their future godchild (they tagteamed god parent rights) remain alive long enough for the police to come save them.  (forgot to mention this earlier but the priest who officially married Dream and Fundy was in the announcement room with fundy, he's still there)</p><p>George and Dream are chased away from the announcement rooms from a hoard of zombie-demons and George almost gets dragged to his death.</p><p>Fundy, Eret, and Niki are running through the tunnels now and are fighting off several zombies, Fundy got his hands on a chainsaw and is currently kicking ass. </p><p>Dream and George end up in the kitchen, and notice the three run past the grate connecting the kitchens to the tunnels. They call out to them to grab the multi tool and the 5 are reunited again. Dream and Fundy share a celebratory kiss but Niki reminds them they arent out of the woods yet.</p><p>They're surrounded by Zombie-Demons in the hallway but the preist guy from earlier shows he has some use and starts quoting the bible into the speakers, rendering the monsters motionless.</p><p>They get out of the chapel but the fences surrounding are covered in tarps and there are armed forces outside, telling them to remain inside. Then they realize a bite on Fundy's arm.</p><p>He hasn't turned yet but he insists that they ut off his arm to prevent the infection from spreading. Dream cant bring himself to do it so they have him hole Fundy's other hand while Niki saws through his arm with the chainsaw.</p><p>Ignoring the police they exit the chapel and are ushered to the ambulance, who confirm that cutting off Fundy's arm was a good decision (in the movie it didn't work but shhhhh) and that both he and the baby are ok.</p><p>Sapnap and the others are saved from the church and they all silently agree to never go to another wedding.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AU where Dream got sucked into the void back when the server was just starting because he tried to fight the Dragon, Sapnap became admin to keep it running because Dream wanted it to be a place where people to go and have fun, when Tommy comes picking fights he's 10x more aggressive then C!Dream and doesn't even try to hide his hatred. George had left the server because he couldn't deal with the loss and Bad barely spoke anymore from mourning so noone knew why he was so determined to keep people out of the end.</p><p>People declare <em>him</em> a tyrant for trying to uphold the rules Dream had drafted and Karl and Quackity basically seduce him to learn his weaknesses (ordered by Wilbur, they also are always wearing cameras and wires)</p><p>Sap <em>eventually</em> opens up to them and Wilbur and Tommy (using the resurrection book Wilbur stole from his old friend Schlatt) revive Dream to try and control him so they can force Sapnap to do what they tell him to.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>It doesn't work and they have no control over Dream, who promptly runs to Bad do find out whats been going on. Bad brings him to Sapnap who was on a picnic 'date' with Karl and Quackity (who are both starting to feel guilty for telling Wilbur all about Sapnap's insecurities) and they have a bro moment, before Sapnap gives Dream back half of his powers and they go to kick Wilbur's ass.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy's maid outfit chair building stream but Dream also came to laugh with Phil and he kept flirting via the donations to fuck with Fundy when he was at complex parts. As revenge fundy sets a fake sub goal on his channel to 'dream's face reveal' at 100k. Dream gets him back by (when the goal was met) walking into his next stream unannounced</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kleptomaniac Fundy who just kinda takes small trinkets that remind him of people he loves. Its subconscious so he doesn't notice it until he's at his house and its still in his hands. He takes super good care of everything he takes and returns it as soon as he can.</p><p>He once stole Dream's spare mask but instead of yelling at him for it Dream just pat his head and let him keep it.</p><p>He took Ranboo's journal once, and Ranboo forgave him but told him if it ever happened again he had to promise not to read it.</p><p>He took Tubbo's bee plush and ended up finding Michael instead of Tubbo, so he just gave the plush to him. Michael did not give it back.</p><p>He's stolen George's Goggles and Sapnap's headband <em>several</em> times, and cries everytime he notices because he knows how much they mean to them.</p><p>He cannot take Quackity's beanie because its his comfort item and notices immediately if its gone. He doesn't get yelled at because he's not doing it on purpose but it does give Quackity a scare and he's jumpy for the rest of the day.</p><p></p><div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
  <p></p>
  <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
    <p></p>
    <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
      <p></p>
      <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
        <p></p>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>Fundy once got drunk and stole one of Technoblade's capes and spare crowns. Its been a month and Techo either doesn't know, has allowed him to keep it, or is planning his murder.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="container-1ov-mD">
            <p></p>
            <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
              <p></p>
              <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. These ones are almost all about sapnap now that I think about it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap is a vampire but his fangs aren't as sharp as other vampires. He's lived for thousands of years and is hella rich because he was a. born a prince and b. constantly challenged people to death matches with all their belongings on the line. But he's never turned anyone because he cannot bite through the neck, he's had to stab his victims and drink like that.</p><p>Then he meets Dream, the first person he's ever gotten with romantically (far from the first when it comes to one-night stands tho) and he tells him expecting to be killed/hunted down.</p><p>Dream is just like "Oh cool can I go back to my game now?" and yea Sap is a simp.</p><p>Sapnap cries a lot because Dream is one of the few people he really cares about but he cant turn him because his teeth are too dull. Dream just calls an old friend and comes back a vampire.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Sapnap: WHA??? HOW???<br/>Dream, not looking up from his phone: My friend George is also a vampire, he was a secret son of a British royal apparently, dont remember who though<br/>Sapnap: <em>questions life</em></p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/>
<p>"<em>YES</em> I AM CRYING. BECAUSE BEFORE DREAM WAS SOME NARCISSISTIC ASSHOLE WHO CARED FOR NOONE BUT HIMSELF HE WAS THE BOY WHO RAN <em>FIVE MILES EVERY DAY</em>, WENT TO THE NETHER, AND FOUGHT OFF BRUTES JUST TO BRING ME FOOD AND KEEP ME COMPANY. HE WAS MY FIRST FRIEND IN THIS SHIT-SHOW OF A WORLD, SO YEA I'M GONNA FUCKING CRY FOR HIM SAM."</p></div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <hr/>
      <p>Funny Crack AU where Wilbur thinks Tommy and Tubbo are his age. (thats why he gave them drugs, had them be president, and got them into wars) And when he's revived he asks them how they are and when they yell at him for dragging kids into a war he goes. "Isn't Tommy like 22 tho???"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p><br/>Respawn system doesnt function in this AU. Sapnap died early on. Karl and Quackity keep seeing a rather attracive man their age walking around town but noone knows who he is. They ask Dream and he starts sobbing.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="container-1ov-mD">
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
            <p></p>
            <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                  <hr/>
                  <p>Karlnapity wedding and everything is going super great, Dream had been allowed to visit because he behaved and Sapnap asked for him to be there. But then the vows happened, they're about to say them when it starts raining, <em>hard</em>. Noone is too worried until Sapnap screams out in pain, huge blisters forming in his face from contact of the water and it cooled him down (equivalent of burning someone alive for Blaze hybrids) his arm is melting and bubbling and its super grotesque. Karl and Quackity are sobbing and everyone is trying to grab healing potions and something to cover Sapnap with but its all either decorative and made of cheap wood or its fabric and soaks through.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                <p>
                                  <strong>[Sapnap Melted, Canon Life, Zero Lives Remaining]</strong>
                                </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                <p> </p>
                              </div>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/>
<p><br/></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Hmmmm the SMP locking up Sapnap in the vault aswell with the 'he's Dream's friend for adecade he's evil aswell or manipulated to much to be saved' and Karl and Quackity are pissed but cant do anything. And Sap and Dream just walk out and no-one knows how they did it</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Fic where Fundy and Dream end up together and its sweet and fluffy and George is crying because he missed his chance but like Fundy and Dream are pining for his ass and are trying to invite him to be a throuple but he just doesn't notice</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>hmmmmm Prompt where Sapnap has Nick's body sizing (Built like a foot player) and he gives the best hugs and all the wars are fought because they want Sapnap hugs</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p> </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Simple, I'm going to go tell Sapnap what you have done, he's much more creative than me in the punishment department. I have no doubts he'll call off the engagement on his side aswell, and you will start fucking praying to whatever god will listen that when he breaks every bone in your sad excuse of a body that he starts with your neck!"</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Badass speech that will never be used, context is Karl found out the torture Quackity put Dream through and he called off their engagement and is on his way to tell Sapnap</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p><br/></p><hr/>
<p><br/>AU where Sam Nook and Warden Sam are different personalities Sam developed in his youth, Warden was the extremely over protective side who only thinks about instant karma for people he hates, he was formed because Sam was abused as a child and wanted revenge, Warden formed and got said revenge while Sam was supposed to be asleep, he awoke with his father's blood on his hands. Nook formed when he was going to therapy for Warden's outlash and he turned to Animal Crossing for comfort, Nook took over as sort of a younger head space, he's more childish and would enjoy the proper childhood Sam ever got with the help of their foster parents. </p></div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p>Dream was their first friend, he would make sure Sam took the pills to supress Warden so they never interacted and Warden only knows of him as 'that green bitch in the photo we carry everywhere'. Nook likes him cuz Dream gives him candy.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p>Dream does a bad and Warden <em>instantly</em> takes over, excited to punish another wrong-doer. Sam and Nook dont know what the Prison is like, just that Warden finished it and wont allow either of them to front while inside it. Nook helps tiny child with trauma by playing animal crossing with him and doing fun childish things, he has not clue about what Dream has done. Sam is just kinda vibing and making hotels, knows what Dream did and constantly reminds people who call Dream a monster that they made him like that.</p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Then Nook finds out about what Warden did to Dream.</p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <hr/>
                  <p>AU Where Ranboo and Ranbob are brothers, Ranboo is 17 and Ranbob is 22 and done with life. Bob promised he would keep Boo safe. Bob has a photographic memory and wrote a journal of everything of importance Ranboo did that day and Ranboo would write what was going on in his mind next to it.</p>
                  <p>Ranboo accidentally teleported to Dream one day and was hella ecited because Dream fascinated his family and that shit. He ended up in the smp after a teleportation gone wrong and Dream couldn't contact Ranbob because his com broke so Dream just made sure he didn't do something stupid.</p>
                  <p>Eventually because he didn't bring the huge ass novel filled with his memories Ranboo forgot everything and met the others. Dream is low-key panicking but he cant get close to Ranboo to tell him everything because he's <em>in jail now</em>.</p>
                  <p>Ranbob <em>finally</em> fixes his com and calls Ranboo, who was eating lunch with the others when he called and was <em>very</em> suprised to learn that he had a brother. They tell Ranbob where they are and he teleports to them with the giant ass memory book to jog his memory.</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                        <p>Then he asks where Dream is and why he didn't bring him home earlier, talking about how Dream promised to keep him safe and asking how he was able to do that if they weren't with eachother.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                          <p></p>
                          <div>
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p><br/></p><hr/>
</div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a funny (/sarc) dream recently that CC Dream and Sapnap had a fight and Sapnap just vanished for like 3 months and didn't interact with social media and then suddenly he streamed at 3 am crying his eyes out talking about the fight he and Dream had and I only remembered this part of it.</p><p>"I-I think I just lost my best friend?" and he sounded so sad and it broke my heart and then I fucking woke up.</p><p>What is life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Random Poly Ship that lives in my head rent free :DDD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My poly ass wanted to ship poly ships but instead of daydreaming about Karl Sapnap and Quackity I somehow got 5up, Fundy, Dream, and George and thought out their whole fucking dynamic so leggo</p><p>Fundy x Dream - Met in highschool before Fundy transitioned, and started dating while they figured out gender and sexual identities with eachother. It was supposed to be a short relationship but they fell in love. Got married after highschool after they both got drunk and had a shotgun wedding, they dont regret it and lived in a nice apartment while Fundy went into coding college and Dream got a football scholarship.</p><p>Fundy x 5up - Met in college. Fundy had a doki-doki moment and freaked out when he started liking him. Much confusion and angst because he didn't want to lost Dream <em>or</em> 5up because of his feelings. They both notice he's acting odd and stage an 'intervention' because they assumed the worst, Fundy <em>finally</em> confesses about his mixed feelings. Fluff and Fundy gets hugs.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>George x Dream - Met in a cafe a few weeks after Dream and Fundy talked about Fundy dating 5up aswell. They locked eyes across the cafe, much fanfic plot very wow. Cue Dream frantically texting Fundy asking what he's supposed to do when he meets cute people. They become friends and all that cute shit and it <em>slooooooooowly</em> becomes a relationship after Dream has him over for dinner and Fundy flirts with George for him (your pants look good, but they would look better on Dream's floor was 100% used)</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p>5up and Dream - Not romantically or sexually attracted to one another, they act a lot like brothers tho. Do not put in the same room they will start gushing about Fundy together and then they wont stop. Platonicly dating (they act like Ranboo and Tubbo istg)</p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p>George x Fundy - Not sexually attracted to one another but they are super romantic and sweet. Fundy once took George on a vacation without the others <em>just</em> to prove he was the most romantic out of all of them, he won.</p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>5up and George - Not interested in eachother in anyway, they are close tho. They like making cakes together and playing cards. They suck at mario cart and always lose to the others so they scribbled 'loser box' on a cardboard box and sat in it for 5 hours before Fundy coaxed them out with cookies and snuggles.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you tell that Fundy is my comfort character?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt where Dream gets sick of George changing his mind over and over (playing hard to get then saying he loves him but then changing to just being friends) So he stops chasing George and just settles down with Fundy who had been chasing <em>him</em> instead of waiting to be chased and asking <em>him</em> out on dates instead of turning him down when he asked. The whole time George was trying to not look like he <em>needed</em> Dream's love, not knowing Dream just wanted someone to need him.</p><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>I think it would be hilarious if (Streamer AU) BBH swore a TON when not streaming or around kids but around them/streaming he wouldn't let someone whisper 'damn'</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p><br/></p><hr/>
<p><br/></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>dream team get de-aged back to kids, and little Dream (who has less control over his emotions) has a mental breakdown when he see's a horse riding crop, Sapnap freaks out around water and begs them to not hurt him, and in the dark George screams for his mom and dad to come back and turn back on the sun because he thinks he lost the ability to see.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p><br/></p><hr/><p>Fuck your basic bitch ships I have elected to ship the most random rairpair you shall ever seeee</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>Sapnap x Fundy x Dream, We see so much of the husbands and the man who forced a kiss on Dream but what about the guy who was super excited to walk Dream down the isle??</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>Like the wedding going as planned and its super sweet and all that cuz Sapnap forced George to stay home and had someone watch the door so he couldn't just burst in and ruin the whole thing. He's happy his bro is getting married to the man he loves but like hes also sad cuz he likes them both.</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>Fundy and Dream also like him and talk about their feelings and agree to talk to him about it.</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Polymory and happiness ensues.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/>
<p><br/>"Can you tell me whats going on?" </p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>"I told you Wilbur, your going back, you get to see them again"</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>"Really?"</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>"M'hm, just keep walking to the light and you'll be there. Oh and before you go."</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>"Yes?"</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>"Treasure your time with them ok? There's no second chances after this, 3 lives and your gone. So, take care of them for me please? I know I barely know them but I can tell, they'll do amazing things."</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p>"Ok, I will. I'll do things right this time. Goodbye Ghostbur."</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>"Bye-bye Wilby, tell our champion I said hello."</p></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U"><p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm"><p></p><div class="button-1ZiXG9"><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Fic where the SMP are trapped in a room and they watch Fundy's nightmare. He's already forgotten it so he doesn't know what to look out for. So now someone always remain with or near him to keep the black figure away, but the greeks knew prophecies cannot be stopped no matter how hard someone tries.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p><br/></p><hr/>
<p><br/></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>The herobrine spawner in Eret's castle was there cuz Sapnap and Dream got smashed and thought it would be hilarious to tell George that Herobrine was on the server. But it just <em>summoned</em> Eret - herobrine's child - into the over-world cuz he was standing near the thing that lets Herobrine go to other worlds. So now like 4 of Eret's siblings and their dad are trying to find the baby of the family and they're just <em>vibing</em> with their new Fox son they stole from a ghost.</p><hr/>
<p><br/></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Writing prompt where Sapnap and Quackity die and Karl keeps trying to go back in time to save them but he cant figure out <em>how</em> they die so it keeps happening over and over.</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Fundy is a farmer who raises all kinds of creatures. He swore that he would never abandon an animal in need. So when he finds a small marshmellow like creature he doesn't hesitate to feed it some caramel and set it in a box to sleep.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><p><br/></p><hr/>
</div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U"><p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm"><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr"><p></p><div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U"><p></p><div class="wrapper-2aW0bm"><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had an odd dream where Catt somehow survived the events of the games (Cornelius and Robin didn't tho) and traded his humanity to a god so he could get his revenge on the 'narrator'. So he finds the SMP and quietly stalks them (meeting a few other people who have done this aswell like people from the pit and all that shit)</p><p>In this dream for no reason Quackity was trans and was like 2 months along. But anyway, Catt gathers all the SMP members and starts a huge fight, during said fight he finds out about Quackity and holds him hostage. Everyone stops because Sapnap and Karl were pissed when someone <em>looked</em> at Quackity wrong so they <em>dont</em> wanna see what happens when he gets hurt.</p><p>Everyone is ties up and Catt reveals himself to Karl, and loudly declares that since he made Catt lose a husband and a child he would receive the same punishment. Quackity starts sobbing cuz he thinks he's about to die but then Catt assures him dont worry he'll have a <em>chance</em> at survival but he'll be forced to play a game for his life.</p><p></p><div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
  <p></p>
  <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
    <p></p>
    <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
      <p></p>
      <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
        <p></p>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>The game was Quackity (who had a damaged leg from the fight) had to run as far as he can for 3 days while some of Catt's group chased him down. If he survived the 3 days the group would teleport him back and fix all damage to his body. But if he lost he would be submerged in lava and killed like Robin and Catt had been.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="container-1ov-mD">
            <p></p>
            <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
              <p></p>
              <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a horrible idea and now I have to share it</p><p>Sapnap as a hot cheeto girl</p><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p><br/>Schlatt just getting unreasonably angry when someone calls him a 'goat fucko' nd goes on a half hour rant about how rams and goats are different</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <hr/>
      <p>"FAMILY? WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT FAMILY? HOW ABOUT WHAT DO <em>YOU</em> KNOW ABOUT FAMILY PHIL? THE FIRST FUCKING THING YOU DID WHEN YOU GOT HERE WAS KILL MY DAD! THEN YOU SIDED WITH THE MAN WHO DESTROYED THE COUNTRY I WAS RAISED IN AND EVEN HELPED HIM DO IT AGAIN. YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT WHEN TECHNO SUMMONS WITHERS BUT WHEN ME AND TUBBO TRY TO KILL THE ASSHOLE WHO KILLS KIDS AS A PASTIME WE'RE SUDDENLY A HORRIBLE FAMILY. YOU DIDN'T CARE WHEN TOMMY WAS BEATEN TO DEATH BUT WHEN TECHNO GOT EXECUTED FOR HIS CRIMES - THAT HE SURVIVED BY THE WAY - YOU SUDDENLY MUST MOVE AWAY TO FUCK KNOWS WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE TUNDRA. <em>YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK OF FAMILY AND LOYALTY TO ME PHILZA MINECRAFT, IF YOU ARE GOING TO PREACH ABOUT HOW WE MUST STAND BY OUR FAMILY THEN YOU HAVE TO PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE</em>"</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Villain George who hates that his friends are moving on and finding lovers and new friends. He stops Dream from marrying Fundy by leading him on and lying about loving him. And he ruins Sapnap's engagement by purposefully brewing potions of memory loss and slipping them into Karl's drink, causing him to forget more and more and Quackity to slip away in fear of losing someone else.</p>
      <p>All because he wanted to be the only thing his friends cared about.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Karl goes to another world but he mistakes it for his own because Sapnap and Quackity are both sleeping in their bed.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>He goes to join them but then he notices something horrifying. Both of them were dead, their corpses wrapped around one another even in death, red vines crawling up the bed fame and binding them in place.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="container-1ov-mD">
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
            <p></p>
            <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael didn't like Philza when they first met, he stayed on the other side of the room despite Phil calling him his 'favorite grandson' </p><p>BUT he loves Fundy, his cousin, despite him kinda disliking Micheal for being Philza's automatic favorite.</p><p>Also since Fundy was supposedly born in L'manburg he can change his mental and physical age from the 21 yo we see to his technical age of 7, so Fundy (in his 7 yo form) teaches Micheal english and his name is actually his first word</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psst, hey, I got the 'Fundy can change his age' Idea from @Those_Darn_Rainbow_Feathers's Fundy oneshot book, you should go check it out its amazing</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499075/chapters/72469743</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Quackity is Chaos God Confirmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Actor AU, (like not even just for the plot of the smp they're all just famous actors) where Wilbur just <em>does not</em> notice shit if you're walking behind him on the red carpet because he's so focused on remaining calm and not fucking it up.</p><p>So obviously his family (and the others) do hilarious things behind him in-front of cameras to see if he notices. They've made a game of who can do the craziest shit</p><p>George, 5up, AND Dream have all managed to propose to Fundy without him noticing shit. (It was all in the same 30 min, paparazzi when fucking nuts)</p><p>Tommy has flipped of several huge celebrities</p><p>Tubbo did a fucking cartwheel</p><p>Techno got into a full on brawl with someone trying to take up-skirt photos of Niki</p><p>Philza got his ass slapped by someone and he roundhoused them</p><p>Fundy did a quad backflip that landed in the splits</p><p>Sapnap challenged someone to a rap battle</p><p></p><div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
  <p></p>
  <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
    <p></p>
    <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
      <p></p>
      <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
        <p></p>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>and the current winner Quackity, took of his shirt, downed a shot (noone knows where he got it), kissed Karl <em>agressively</em> for a full minute, put his shirt back on, then went back to walking like it never happened</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="container-1ov-mD">
            <p></p>
            <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
              <p></p>
              <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                <p></p>
                <div>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                    <p> </p>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Mamacita and MD deserve the world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>OK SO I WAS WATCHING COMPILATIONS OF MD AND HIM AND MAMACITA ARE THE ONLY STRAIGHT COUPLE ALLOWED EVER I LOVE THEM.</p><p>Mamacita or Lani, is Dream's older sister. She met MD (short for Malcom Dean just cuz) in academy and they bonded over being older siblings to obnoxious little brothers.</p><p>The were sweethearts in their final three years and got married 4 years after graduation. Lani is a potion brewer (MD jokes she's making him drugs) and MD - suprisingly - is a therapist, who specializes in childhood trauma.</p><p>They live in a nice house on a plot of land Dream gave them as a wedding gift and they want to raise a child sometime in the future but they kept having miscarriages, which put a bit of a strain on their relationship as MD grew protective and paranoid of Lani while Lani pulled into herself, often going weeks without speaking.</p><p>Then MD came across Tommy in exile and he instantly went into dad/therapy mode. He simply watched for a few days before he set himself into a position where Tommy would come across him, and he made up the 'Mexican Dream' persona to cheer him up and give him laughter therapy.</p><p>Then he introduced Lani to him as 'Mamacita' and they also got along, Lani acting as a sort of mother to Tommy and teching him how to cook and clean for himself, also bringing cakes and cookies when she made them.</p><p>Instead of Dream taking 2 of MD's lives he only lost his first one to the zombie. (cuz in this AU Dre just exiled Tommy and didn't manipulate him, mainly because Lani raised him right, but also because she would've whooped his ass if she found out he did it)</p><p>They stopped seeing Tommy after he was out of exile until Quackity mentions having an older brother and the gang get curious and want to meet him.</p><p>They go to MD and Lani's house and find Lani sitting on a bench in the front, and she's expecting. She's reading a book and doesn't notice them at first but when she does she perks up and goes to greet them.</p><p></p><div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
  <p></p>
  <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
    <p></p>
    <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
      <p></p>
      <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
        <p></p>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p></p>
            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
              <p>Idk I just really love Mamacita and MD they deserve the world.</p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
            <p></p>
            <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
              <p></p>
              <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                <p></p>
                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Sapnap never telling anyone he was a Blaze hybrid out of fear of being hated. So when he's shoved in the lake as a joke they dont believe his screams of pain until his canon life count goes down</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <hr/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Sapnap and Dre both being criticized by their peers when they were younger and where constantly told they would grow up to be nothing so they became famous musicians just to prove them wrong</p>
                </div>
              </div>
              <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                    <p></p>
                    <div>
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <p> </p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                        <hr/>
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p>Hmmm non-verbal Tubbo who uses a clicker to say yes and no being best friends with super talkative hyperactive Tommy. And Tommy fighting anyone (adults included) who tries to make Tubs talk</p>
                            </div>
                            <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                              <p> </p>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Non-Verbal Dream having trouble learning ASL because of his stims constantly changing the meaning of what he's trying to say. So Sapnap and him make up a language of taps on eachothers bodies </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <hr/>
      <p>Wilbur sending Philza 'Daddy please' while drunk gives me Tired older college friend trying to control the barely 21 year-old</p>
      <hr/>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p></p>
      <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
        <p></p>
        <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
          <p></p>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
            <p>In his hardcore world Philza said 'fuck it bee island' and made an island for bee's so I'm just imagining him bringing Tubbo to visit his world and he just <em>lives</em> on that island the whole time</p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="container-1ov-mD">
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
            <p></p>
            <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p></p>
                <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                  <hr/>
                  <p>I always see villains treating their lovers better than the heroes do. So I want Dre still being a villain and not caring about anyone else, but still treating Fundy and George like they're gods.</p>
                  <hr/>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Hmmmmm Modern Au with Prince Wilbur who kept Fundy secret from the reporters and shit (they know he's got a kid they just dont know their name).</p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Then someone attempts to kill King Philza so the bodygaurds rush to find the scattered royal family and burst into Fundy's university and escort him out when he was having lunch with feralboys + Ranboo and Tommy (who he was staying with)</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p>Recently found out what Geliophobia is (fear of laughter) so I want Sapnap developing that fear because Dream's laugh visibly changed the more aggressive he got and he grew to associate any kind of laughter with a horrible horrible event</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>His fiance's learn because Karl giggles at a joke Quackity made and Sapnap has a full-blown panic attack</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p>Sapnap and Dream flirting and sexualizing everything as a trauma response. They flirt with everyone (who is of age) and sometimes jokingly flirt with animals</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>This causes problems when they both finally settle into their respective poly relationship and both their partners become insecure over their constant flirting but they <em>cant stop</em> because they've done it for so long and it keeps getting worse and worse as they have more and more nightmares and flashbacks.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p>Dream being so touch and affection starved that the second someone acts like he isn't a monster he lays down his life for them.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Examples being Fundy saying Dream didn't deserve prison and visited him everyday he was allowed to so Dream tells him everything he asks about, Technoblade helping him get out of the vault so he tries to 'pay him off' by bringing him Totems of undying, Ranboo (and Tubbo once he learned how awful the prison was) allowing him to stay in their mansion because there were a fuck ton of rooms to hide in if someone were to visit so he brings them god apples and teaches Micheal how to make them (insert headcannon that you have to be young and pure of heart to be able to learn the recipe), Philza helps him with physical and mental therapy? Fuck it, he gets his Elytra back.</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>I know the whole 'dream having a child' thing was just a meme Clay made up. So what if the Canon reason Dream was off his game at the MCC Tournament was because he has lung issues (hence his wheezing laughter) and it just got worse?</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><br/>Dream calling Fundy 'Fundip"</p></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div></div> </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"George, I am sick and tired of having to comfort Dream when he cries over a guy who doesn't even deserve to stand <em>near</em> him. So you're going to go into that church, sit your useless ass down, and you wont say <em>shit</em> during the wedding. Once the offical shit is over and <em>my</em> best friend is legally married to the love of his life you will slip out of the wedding and <em>dissapear</em>, you'l leave and you wont fucking come back. <em>But</em> if you <em>do</em> mess up if you decide that your feelings are worth more than Dream's I will fucking <em>pummel</em> you to the ground. Do you understand me Found?"<br/><br/></p><p>"W-Wha? Sapnap I thought we were friends?"<br/><br/></p><p>"You thought wrong, the only reason I even put up with you is because it made Dream happy, <em>you</em> made Dream happy. But its been, what, 30 times you've rejected him only to turn right back around and flirt with him a day later. If I didn't care about Dream so much you would've been kicked to the curb <em>years</em> ago. Look at you, your <em>nothing</em> compared to him. You do nothing but sleep when we need help, you have so little muscle that <em>Tommy</em> can pick you up and throw you 10 feet in the air, and you have to beg for materials to build a fucking fast-food joint. While Fundy was a soldier, works as a master redstoner, worships the ground Dream so much as <em>looks</em> at, and built this church with his own hands just so Dream would have the perfect wedding."<br/><br/><br/>"Yea but-" <br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"No George, no but's, no second chances, no nothing. Fundy is twice the man you'll ever be and at least 10 times a better husband. I dont exactly get along with him but I can trust him to treat Dream like the king he deserves to be treated as. You on the other hand would want to be treated like a king when you haven't done shit to prove yourself. Now get in the church before I change my mind on letting you in.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>modern genderbent AU and Sapnap, Dre, and Flora (Fundy) were a couple. They wanted a kid so they got a sperm donor and Sap volunteered to be the one to have the kid. (Yes Flora is a trans girl but estrogen actually causes erectile dysfunction) But 6 months in a truck slammed into the car Flora and Sap were using to get groceries. They both survived but the baby died, causing all three of them to fall into a depressed state. Thinking she was the one at fault for the baby dying <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Sap tries to kill herself but cant bring herself to do it.</span></span> Dream finds her in the bathroom s<span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">taring at a knife</span></span></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>Quackity was introduced to a Dreamon during his marriage with Schlatt, who offered him a chance to get rid of him and be free of the abuse so he could take power and take care of the kids on the cabinet. But the Dreamon fooled him and took over his body, forcing him to watch as it destroyed all the relationships he cherished and tortured the only other person who he knew had a Dreamon in them</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <hr/>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Dream got possessed at a very young age. Sapnap got super sick with several really bad alignments (I'd say wither effect and something caused by Blaze's that can also hurt Blazeborns and several skeleton injures) that he got by traveling though a nether hub with his dads not knowing there was a breach. He was going to die so Dream got his dads old ritual book and said he could fix Sapnap but Sap wanted to heal on his own and didn't want to risk Dre's safety for his own so he refused. Slowly Sapnap slowly got better overtime and once he was fully healed he was insanely strong. He never got sick, nothing seemed to hurt him, and injures that could cripple someone healed overnight. Then all the events of the SMP occurred (right before the prison). During Doomsday Sapnap notices something weird under Dream's mask and forcibly rips it off him, his cape coming unclipped in the struggle. Almost the entirety of Dream's body had veins of Purple and Black leaving no skin minus a bit around the middle of his face. Sapnap was the only one who seemed to understand what it meant. Dream had wished that nothing would ever hurt Sapnap again and that he would always be ok. But he forgot to remove the dreamon from his body, so it slowly absorbed his personality and abilities. By the time he noticed his mistake (years later) the Dreamon could prevent him from doing anthing. The SMP watched as the final part of Dream's skin was colored in Black and Purple, and then he lunged at Sapnap. The Dreamon didn't seem to care about anyone else, only aiming for Sapnap. It had forced the summoner to pay for their mistakes, now it wanted to take back the wish the fool had asked for.The second it touched Sapnap he doubled down, all his injuries that Dream had wished away returning in the blink of an eye. Only then was someone able to stab Lapis into Dream, removing the Dreamon from his body. The cure for withering is Magma cream but that would make the blaze issue stronger and the only cure for the blaze issue was crushed up wither skulls. There would be no way to remove one of them without making the other to strong to ward off<br/><br/></p>
            <hr/>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Trans!Sam and Trans!Dream are Father and Son. Sam had him in his teen years <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">after getting drugged at a party</span></span> and was stressed for a long time trying to juggle him and house stuff along with a job. <br/><br/>Puffy saw Dream wandering about in the garden (he was a white enderman and creeper hybrid) and decided to collect a new treasure. She could <em>see</em> Sam inside the house and she knew Dream was probably his, but she just wanted the rare hybrid - that would have a ton of power when its older - on her crew. <br/><br/>So she took him, leaving Sam to panic and search for years trying to find Dream. And when Puffy abandoned Dream, he didn't know his dad was close enough that he could run into his arms and cry for the first time in years. But Dre only transitioned after Puffy kidnapped him, so Sam doesn't know he's looking for his son, and not his daughter</p>
            <p> </p>
            <hr/>
            <p> </p>
            <p>Dream ran away from the SMP and vanished for months. Only when he was gone did they realize how much they loved him, so they set out to find him. By the time they had arrived at the small cottage Dream had built for himself it was too late, they found <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">his unresponsive body, hanging from some loose ropes, already starting to decay<br/></span></span></p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I accidentally repeated any past prompts lemme know, I just take the ones I post in my discord server and ut them here and dont really check to see if they're already here lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"Karl, is that you?"</p><p>He looks up, and was greeted to the sight of an older Piglin. <br/><br/>"Oh ignore him Traveler, thats old Man Micheal, he's basically senile at this point, hundreds of years old and about to lose his last life to old age."<br/><br/>Micheal tries again "It's me. Tubbo and Ranboo's son, remember? Karl where have you been, Sapnap and Quackity looked for years." <br/><br/>The time traveler stalled, he knew those names from somewhere, but it didn't seem to click in anywhere.</p><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
  <p></p>
  <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
    <p></p>
    <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
      <p>"I'm sorry, I dont know those people."</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="container-1ov-mD">
    <p></p>
    <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
      <p></p>
      <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p></p>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/>
<p><br/></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Jack and Niki being Sam and Puffy's kids. They only want to kill Tommy because their parents pay more attention to him than them, they even forgot their birthday</p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><hr/></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">I'm in a "Autopsy of Jane Doe' Brainrot moment so Autopsy Of Jane Doe AU :D </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">Wilbur and Fundy are the father and son who run the mortician. </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">Dream is the man that people tried to kill decades ago but he survived it all (even being buried alive for 500+ years) out of sheer spite</span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">5up is Fundy's love interest he accidentally killed during a hallucination Dream caused. </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">Basic rundown, Wilbur and Fundy are running the family business but Fundy is planning on leaving with 5up. </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">They get Dream's body which is somehow externally perfect despite having fucked insides including but not limited to <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">a severed tounge, ruined lungs that looked like he'd smoked a whole cigar factory, and a tooth wrapped in a ritual cloth in his stomach</span></span> </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">They found out about the whole 'dream being killed because magic he didn't actually have' thing and he's legit just forcing other people to go through his pain. </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">He can alter the world around him at will and makes Fundy accidentally kill 5up. Wilbur offers to help Dream if he doesn't hurt Fundy but Dream takes that as a 'free pass to steal this mans life force to revive his body parts so he can survive like he deserved to' and transfers his wounds onto wilbur, which heals him. </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p><span class="timestamp-3ZCmNB timestampInline-yHQ6fX">Differing from the movie Fundy <em>isn't</em> killed, but Dream cant just let him leave, so he steals him and runs off to his old witch castle, because <em>suprise</em> he actually <em>did</em> have powers, he was a nice person but the Village (the people he loved the most) tormenting him pushed him too far. </span></p></div><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p></p><div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica"><p></p><div class="contents-2mQqc9"><p></p><div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC"><p>Now Fundy has to either escape, or try to give a angry 524 year old some fucking therapy</p></div></div></div></div></div><div class="container-1ov-mD"><p></p><div class="reactions-12N0jA"><p></p><div class="reaction-1hd86g"><p></p><div><p></p><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/>
<p><br/>What is everyone knows Quackity is torturing Dream? But not really because he's not actually doing anything. He and Dream are planning Dream's break out but making it <em>look</em> like Quackity is trying to get the revival book from him.</p></div><div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/><p>Origin SMP just <em>showing up</em> to the Dream SMP.</p><p>ALL the origins mock C!Tommy (even Avi!Tommy, who admits he's low-key useless)</p><p>Mer!Nikki fawns over Dream like a mom</p><p>C!Ranboo and Ender!Ranboo cry about water</p><p>Charlie causes chaos with the Tubbo's</p><p>Momza!Phil baps C!Philza for killing the children</p><p>Phantom!Wilbur fucks around with his alive self and several people call him ghostbur till he sets someone on fire</p><p> </p><hr/></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p>Karl getting lost in time and Quackity and Sapnap trying to find him, but when they finally find him he cant break his 'role' and pretends he has no clue who they are, discreetly sending them home with his magic while everyone's backs are turned. When they return to their own timeline <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">Sapnap and Quackity decide that if Karl wasn't back in a week they'd take matters into their own hands. He didn't return for 2 weeks, just in time to watch his lovers fall from the top of the hotel, believing he'd be there when they awoke</span></span></p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl"><hr/>
<p>Quackity <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">killing himself</span></span> after Karl and Sapnap dump him for the abuse, they find his journal and find out about all the trauma he kept bottled up for years. And the final few entries worried them a lot, it revealed that Quackity was worried he was forgetting something, large gaps over his memories randomly missing, all the moments beng when he goes to check his calendar, he vaugely remembers a bet he made with Glatt before these memory gaps started and he's worried that he might've lost and is now suffering the consiquence.</p></div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
          <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
            <hr/>
            <p></p>
            <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
              <p></p>
              <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                <p></p>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p>Wilbur abandoning Fundy under the excuse of 'I'm human I cant raise a hybrid' so Techno and Philza just swoop in and save bby Fundy. He and Tommy are raised as brothers, Fundy eggs Tommy on but also stops him from doing anything stupid (ie telling Tommy to suck up his 2 week penalty and NOT blackmail Fundy's crush)</p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
                <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                  <hr/>
                  <p>Wilbur is a famous photographer, known for finding the beauty in the darkest times. He decides to partner up with a magazine that promotes self care (filled with healthy foods, advice on how to help yourself/others during break-ups, advice sections, hotlines of every kind, ect)</p>
                  <p>Instead of using photos of flawless models he wants to use real people for it, people who's bodies tell a story.</p>
                  <p>Three husbands, one that had stretch marks from their past battle with <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD hidden-HHr2R9"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">bulimia</span></span>, the other slightly to thin from their fight with <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD hidden-HHr2R9"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">anorexia</span></span>, and the third with needle scars from their past in a drug run area.</p>
                  <p>A mother who had a c-section due to complications during her pregnancy.</p>
                  <p>Husbands who had <span class="spoilerText-3p6IlD hidden-HHr2R9"><span class="inlineContent-3ZjPuv">self harm scars</span></span> on their arms and thighs.</p>
                  <p>A recovering alcoholic who put the bottle down for his son.</p>
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                            <p></p>
                            <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                                <p>And just fluffy Wilbur getting to know all these amazing people and learning about their stories while photographing their bodies</p>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                            <div class="container-1ov-mD">
                              <p></p>
                              <div class="reactions-12N0jA">
                                <p></p>
                                <div class="reaction-1hd86g">
                                  <p></p>
                                  <div>
                                    <p></p>
                                    <div class="reactionInner-15NvIl">
                                      <p> </p>
                                    </div>
                                  </div>
                                </div>
                              </div>
                            </div>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>